Photogenic
by Happiirin
Summary: Miran Kagamine is photogenic. She looks good on camera, so there is always a camera pointed at her face. She looks good on TV, so there are always commercials plastered with her face. She looks good in real life, so everyone always stares at her face. Miran Kagamine is photogenic. So why do these Hitachiin boys say she isn't fit to be their mother's model?
1. instagram

『princess_kimi』

omgggg she's so talented! i stan! uwu

『pan-dieeee』

shes so disgusting. she deserves to die.

『princess_kimi』

If you dont like her dont watch her videos then :/

『pan-dieeee』

maybe she should stop bothering my oppa with her disgusting face

『princess_kimi』

your oppa can date whoever he wants

『pan-dieeee』

shes too ugly for him

『princess_kimi』

youre too ugly for him

『miramirara』

princess_kimi omgomgomgomgomg Mira Mira is coming to our school awhoashjouja

『princess_kimi』

OMG REALLY?!

『miramirara』

YES MIKAS DAD SAID SO

『princess_kimi』

AHHHHHH

『miramirara』

IKRRRR

『princess_kimi』

OMG WE HAVE TO PLAN CALL THE GIRLS

『miramirara』

IM ON IT

『pan_dieeee』

mira mira is a slut

『myoppanoturs46』

honestly

shes not even that great

she cant dance like did you see her music bank performance?

『ewmi_ra』

what a waste of time

those 3 minutes could have been used better

『pan_dieeee』

her voice is terrible

its sounds like nails scratching a blackboard

『myoppanoturs46i』

she sounds more like a donkey

『ewmi_ra』

im so happy shes on hiatus

『pan_dieeee』

honestly i dont think shes coming back

i mean

you saw what happened after music bank

she'll never recover from this

im just glad that shes gone forever

Likes: 2.1M


	2. SOLO

CLICK

FLASH

CLICK

FLASH

"Miran! Smile at the camera!"

With a sigh, Miran grinned and posed cutely.

CLICK

FLASH

"That's better," Her manager, Mina, nodded in approval. "I thought the uniform would look awful, but, like always, you make it work. The cameras love you,"

Miran rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you photoshop it..."

"Aish, you brat..!" Mina huffed as she opened the car door and gestured for Miran to enter. "You look great. Now, get in the car. We have to be extra early in order to lay some ground rules in your new school,"

"Do we have to..?" Miran mumbled, bowing slightly as she entered the car. "Can't I just go to school like a normal person?"

"Miran, you're an idol,"

Car doors shut. Seat belts clicked. Engine growled.

"Not right now," Miran insisted, keeping her eyes on her manager. "You said I can be normal when I take breaks,"

Mina sighed. Hoping to avoid Miran's pleading stare, she kept her eyes on the road. "I meant that you can be as normal as an idol can be. You're always going to be in the public's eye, Miran,"

"Even in Ouran?" Miran frowned. All the pamphlets, websites, and letters she read indicated that Ouran was not just the best school in all of Japan but also the safest. Very few idols attended school. And if they did go to school, they'd go to Ouran. That is if they got accepted.

"Especially in this school!" Mina took a sharp turn around a corner. "Ouran is full of rich and influential people, so you better be on your best behavior, Miran. And that means no–"

"No dating. No going anywhere without your permission. No eating with my mouth open. No cursing. No telling people about my idol life. I know the rules," Miran huffed. She already knew. Everywhere she went it was the same thing.

"Miran," Mina sighed. "Just be a good kid and lay low,"

Miran nodded mutely. She gazed out the window with glazed, purple eyes. Cold rain droplets pelted the car window. Even with the car heater on, a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, and a gray coat hugging her, she felt cold.

She was cold.

| § |

He was cold.

Kaoru sneezed.

Hikaru had hogged all the blankets that night. Normally, he wouldn't mind. However, today was surprisingly cold.

"You got me like–ohh oh ohhhhh~"

The Hitachiin twins glanced curiously at each other before glancing towards the source of music. Their mother, Yuzuha, sat at the end of the dinner table, engrossed in her phone.

"This is not the way I want my love story~!"

Feet tapped to the beat.

"No integrity, sincerity~"

Fingers danced in rhythm.

"I'm so sorry, gotta say I'm not sorry~"

A hum drifted in the air.

"From today on out now now~"

A grin of devilish joy.

"I'm shinin' SOLO~"

The twins exchanged a confused glance.

"Mom, what are you–" Hikaru started.

"–looking at?" Kaoru finished.

They both shoved a fork full of omelet in their mouth.

Yuzuha simply grinned, shifting the phone screen to their view. On the screen, an amethyst-eyed idol sung powerfully in front of hundreds of people.

"This girl is amazing,"

The twins eyed their mother curiously. Never had they ever seen her so interested in a simple idol before. Sure, there have been idols Yuzuha had been interested in as prospective models. However, for Yuzuha to have expressed praise let alone interest in an idol's music, that was rare.

"According to my contacts, she transferring to your school today..." Yuzuha trailed off thoughtfully. Her honey-lemon eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief. "Boys, I need her as my model,"

The music continued to play.

"I'm going SOLO LO LO LO LO LO~!" Yuzuha sang off tune, eyes on her phone and the amethyst idol.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other, wide-eyed.

"Oh my god..."

| § |

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"MIRA MIRA!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"KYAHHHHH! IT'S MIRA MIRA!"

Flashes and screams and people all around. Phones and cameras pointed at her face and struck greedily, trying to capture every moment of her presence. People tripped and shoved and trampled over each other. To make matters worse, the rain made it hard to navigate through the mob without slipping or getting drenched.

Miran didn't know whether to smile or cry.

She didn't want to smile. How dare these people think they had the authority to follow her to her school and film and take pictures and scream? Who were they to take charge of her life like that?

She had to smile. What if she lost fans because she lost it in front of an audience? What if her company cut her paycheck for not treating her fans with respect? She couldn't afford that. She made just enough as it was...

"MIRA MIRA, I LOVE YOUUUUUU!"

She can't breathe.

"MIRAAAAAA!"

She can't breathe.

"LOOK AT ME, MIRA MIRA!"

Oh god, she was going to drown.

"Out of the way please!" Mina held Miran close as she fought to bring Miran across Ouran gates. Sensing the younger girl's distress, Mina reassured her. "It's okay. We're almost there,"

The pearly Ouran gates were within reach when suddenly a hand grabbed Miran's hand.

"MIRA MIRA!"

Terror struck Miran when–instead of being past the pearly Ouran gates–she found herself in the arms of a starstruck fan.

Miran would have screamed. She wanted to scream. However, a camera pointed at her face. She couldn't scream in front of a camera.

 _'Ah,'_ She slowly registered. _'He wants a picture...'_

With a shaky breath, Miran pushed aside her nervousness and masked her fear. She wasn't Miran to them. She was Mira Mira.

Miran posed and smiled. As soon as the picture was taken, Mina grabbed and successfully pulled Miran to the safety of the campus.

"O... kay..." Mina said in between huffs and puffs. "Let's... go to... the office,"

Miran nodded mutely, wrapping her hand in the ends of her pink scarf for warmth. The small encounter with the fan had left her not only terrified but drenched as well.

DING DONG DING DING DONG DONG DING DONG

Mina and Miran glanced at each other.

"Does that mean I'm late?" Miran inquired, glancing around for other students. There were some students around. Some boys ran off through pink doors. Another girl rushed up the steps with a maid beside her, holding up an umbrella.

"Well, that would explain why we haven't been mobbed yet," Mina observed, scratching her head. "Anyways, don't worry about being late. I'll explain it to them,"

"Okay then," Miran relaxed, lazily eying her surroundings as she followed Mina through the campus. The marble fountains and beautiful gardens caught her eye as she passed. Despite the rain, she could tell that the campus was as beautiful as the images on the pamphlets. "It's really pretty here,"

The distant sound of birds chirping echoed in the breeze made her tense shoulders loosen.

"And peaceful," Miran smiled slightly. _'Maybe today won't be that bad,'_

"OH MY GOD! MIRA MIRA!"

Ah, she had spoken too soon.

| § |

Damn, she had spoken way too soon.

"Thank you, Mira Mira!" A girl bowed profusely. "If you need anything, come find me! I'll be the best senpai ever!"

Miran giggled awkwardly as she waved goodbye to the girl. "Okay! Thank you Emi-senpai!"

"KYAHHHH! SHE CALLED ME EMI-SENPAI!"

Miran sweatdropped. Just when she thought that the girl was an okay fan... Well, she was better than most.

"I..." Miran bowed. "I gotta go now senpai..! Thank you for everything! Bye!"

"BYE MIRA MIRA!"

Miran winced at the noise but smiled nevertheless as she waved goodbye to the fan. She turned and faced the classroom door. She hesitated.

She was three hours late.

As soon as she entered the office, everyone came running to fawn over her. Everyone kept saying how much they loved her music and asking for her autograph for a daughter or son. Miran could only smile and shake hands and sign papers.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Mina had stayed behind in the office to set down some ground rules. Thus, Miran had to get to class with the aid of a student who apparently was also her fan.

It took her another hour to arrive before class after leaving the office. Even walking in the hallways, Miran was bombarded. Fans came like bees to honey. No one left until they got their autograph and picture.

What if her teacher got mad over her extreme tardiness? She didn't want to seem like a pompous idol who believed that they were above everyone else...

Gulping, Miran opened the door slightly and peered inside. A woman stood in front of a blackboard with chalk in hand.

"Hello?" She hesitantly called.

The woman's attention shifted to Miran. A smile broke out on the woman's previously tired face. "Ah, Mira Mira! You've arrived!"

With no time to waste, whispers erupted.

"Oh my god! Mira Mira?!"

"She's three hours late..."

"Mira Mira! That's so cool!"

Miran sunk back into the doorway as the teacher faced the classroom with a wide smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a new transfer student joining our class for the rest of year," The teacher announced before glancing to the door. "I'm sure all of you may recognize her from TV. Come on and introduce yourself!"

Slowly, Miran made her way to the center of the board and she faced her new classmates. In the crowd, she spotted many faces. Some were annoyed. (A pair of girls whispered to each other with narrowed eyes). Few were bored. (A pretty boy with the blankest expression sat sandwiched between two unimpressed redheads). Many were overly eager. (They leaned in their seats with pens and papers itching to be signed).

 _'Just breathe, Miran,'_ She attempted to calm herself. _'You're in class. Sure, they're probably judging you by now, but they won't bother you with a teacher to keep them in order,'_

"Hello, I'm Miran Kagamine," Miran introduced herself as she bowed respectfully. "I look forward to learning together,"

She flashed a smile to the class and turned to the teacher, expecting to be directed to a seat. Instead, her teacher held out a paper and pen with an awestruck expression.

"Mira Mira, I love your music!"

Miran sweatdropped as she took the pen and paper. Her teacher squealed with glee as Miran swiftly signed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Miran smiled lightly with cheeks burning slightly from embarrassment. "Thank you for enjoying my music, sensei," _'Just my luck... Even my sensei is a fan...'_

"Your seat will be over the–"

"MIRA MIRA, SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"CAN YOU SIGN MY NOTEBOOK?!"

"SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"there..!" Much to Miran's horror, her teacher pointed at a seat in the middle of the class. A seat right in the middle, where not only would her teacher have a good view of her but also the surrounding students. A seat that, essentially, would make Miran a zoo animal with a 360º view.

Miran laughed nervously as she glanced towards her teacher. Her teacher simply smiled at her as awestruck as Miran's classmates. Miran let out a small sigh as she helplessly made her way to her seat. Eyes followed her every movement. Toothy smiles made her classmates seem more like sharks ready to tear into their prey.

"Hey, Mira Mira!"

Mira bowed politely and waved. "Hello,"

"Sign my pencil case please!"

Miran caught the thrown pencil case and signed it as quickly as she could.

"Take a picture with me!"

Miran bowed and clasp her hands together. "Sorry, maybe later..?"

"Kyahhh! Okay!"

Grins widened. Eyes remained. Whispers continued.

Miran sat stiffly in her seat and robotically took out her school supplies. With a notebook in front of her and a pencil in hand, Miran kept her focus on the board despite all the attention.

| § |

Haruhi kept her focus on the board despite all the commotion. Her hand flew fluidly across her notebook as she took notes on the lesson.

"Mira Mira, may you please sign my phone?"

"Sorry, maybe after class..?"

"Oh, please! Class is going to end in five minutes anyway!"

"Sorry, but I really want to focus on the lesson right now,"

"Mira Mira! Pleaseee!"

Haruhi glanced in the direction of the new transfer student. She observed thoughtfully as the transfer student politely declined her fan's advances and attempted to study at the same time. _'She seems to be having a hard time,'_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Haru–"

"–hi,"

The Hitachiin twins rested their arms on Haruhi's head. Haruhi scowled, resisting the shrug their arms away but knowing that resistance was futile. "What?"

"Tell boss we'll be late to the club today, will you?" They simultaneously asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Okay,"

She waited for them to leave. However, they lingered.

"Aren't you in the least bit–"

"–interested in why we're gonna be late?"

They leaned closer towards her with a glint of mischief in their honey-lemon eyes. Haruhi began to pack up her math notebook. "Nope,"

"You're no fun, Haruhi," Hikaru pouted. Kaoru shrugged. "I guess we'll see you in the club,"

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi waved them off dismissively as she pulled out her history book to take notes.

She began to study when the commotion suddenly grew louder.

"MIRA MIRA!"

"I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

"CAN I EAT LUNCH WITH YOU TOMORROW?!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?!"

"I ALSO WANT YOUR NUMBER!"

"AHHH! I LOVE YOU!"

More and more people poured into the classroom until the small seat in the middle and its amethyst owner was no longer within view.

Haruhi deadpanned, eyebrow twitching. She had planned to study a bit in class before heading to the Host club. With the classroom being turned into a zoo and no other quiet place to study, Haruhi resorted to heading straight for the club.

 _'Damn these rich people,'_

| § |

 _'Damn these people,'_

Miran huffed and puffed as she ducked behind an expensive-looking vase.

"MIRA MIRAAAA!"

A crowd of crazed fans ran through the hallway, blind to Miran who hide behind a not so inconspicuous vase. After watching the of the crowd run through the hall, Miran let out a huge sigh of relief as she slid down the wall and rested her head next to the vase. Dreadful memories of the day flashed through her mind.

 _'Today was the worst.'_ Miran groaned as her head throbbed painfully. _'I was mobbed. The office ladies tried to set me up with their children. I arrived at class three hours late. My teacher is a total pushover. I hate math. My classmates are crazy. No, this whole school is crazy! I thought rich kids were above chasing and begging like wild animals! What kind of person jumps off a balcony to meet someone?!'_

Miran squeezed her eyes shut and clawed a fist full of her reddish-brown hair.

"Ahhhhh, I wanna die!" Miran wailed as she slumped on the ground like a useless sack bag of potatoes. She moped. _'Yes, I'm a stupid potato. A stupid, greasy, disgusting–'_

"Oh, look Kaoru, it's Mira Mira,"

At the sound of her stage name, Miran shot up with wide eyes. In front of her stood two redheaded clones with honey-yellow eyes that glinted with danger at the sight of her, an idol, sprawled ungracefully on the ground. Miran felt her heart drop. _'Oh god, you're terrible,'_

They grinned mischievously, surrounding her like twin sharks. The twin on the left pretended to swoon. "I can't believe it, Hikaru! Do you think she'll give me her autograph?!"

"I don't know, Kaoru," The twin on the right rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She seems pretty busy napping on the ground like a dog,"

Within a second, Miran was on her feet. In her rush, she nearly knocked over the vase. Miran squeaked as she hastily secured the vase in a stable position. When she was sure that the vase was fine, Miran let go of her hold on it and released a huge sigh of relief. That would have been a huge mess...

"She nearly pulled a Haruhi,"

"For an idol, she's quite clumsy,"

Miran lowered her gaze to the ground, causing her hair to curtain her face. She felt her face burn red with shame. _'Way to go, Miran. You not only nearly lost all your fortune but you also had to make a fool of yourself in front of two fans,'_

"A-ah, sorry," Miran brushed some hair behind her ear, eyes flickering from to the twin strangers and then to the ground. "Is there something I can help you with..?"

"Hmm... I'm not so sure if you can help us with anything now," A twin commented, scrutinizing her. Miran shifted awkwardly in place under his piercing stare.

The other twin nodded in agreement, frowning as he observed Miran raise her arms to her chest protectively as if she was raising a wall. "I'm not so sure she's fit for the job, Hikaru,"

"Job?" Miran echoed, inching closer to the wall. Her frazzled hair and wide, frightened eyes gave her the appearance of a cornered, frightened animal.

"You see, our mom–" One twin started.

"–Yuzuha Hitachiin," The other twin continued.

"wants you as a model," The two finished. They smirked at her as if they expected her to cry out in joy or something. However, Miran simply blinked and tilted her head in confusion. _'Who the heck is Yuzuha Hitachiin..? Actually, nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'm on break,'_

"What's with–"

"–that look?"

Miran sheepishly grinned as she started to inch around and away from twins. "Ah, well... Send my thanks to your mother, but I'll have to decline,"

The twins raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious,"

Miran felt her phone vibrate in her school bag. Anxiety spiked. "I'm pretty sure I'm serious,"

Miran reached in her bag disinterestedly as she searched for her phone. The twins observed her carefully. _'She didn't even flinch at the name Yuzuha Hitachiin,'_

The twins blinked. "She's serious,"

"Yes, I am," Miran pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Three messages from Mina urged her to hurry back to the studio. "Um, I have to get going now. Thank you for the offer,"

She bowed respectfully before rushing off to find Mina and her ride home. The twins exchanged a bewildered glance before chasing after the retreating figure of the amethyst idol.

"Wait!"

"You can't just say no!"

Miran glanced over her shoulder. Upon realizing that she was being chased for the hundredth time today, she ran with more urgency.

"HEY! COME BACK!"

She wasn't going to go through yet another wave of crazed fans. Much less, she wasn't going to add more to her workload as an idol when she was trying to escape that insane lifestyle. She rather die.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MIRA MIRA!"

God, why can't she just die?


	3. Lonely

"What do you think I should do, Shion?"

Miran rested her head on the armrest of her lavender sofa. Besides the armrest, a small roundtable was positioned with a fish tank resting upon it. Inside the fish tank, an indigo betta fish headbutted a floating ping pong ball back and forth before swimming towards its owner at the sound of its name.

"Mina will be furious when she finds out," Miran mumbled, shifting her head to have a better view of Shion. The little betta simply peered at Miran with wide, unblinking fish eyes. Miran slowly reached out and gently traced the glass surface of the fish tank. "She won't be happy to hear that I rejected a modeling offer from the best designer in all of Japan,"

Shion followed after Miran's finger as Miran traced invisible lines up and down and around the surface of the fish tank. "And, those stupid clones keep bugging me about it too. I have enough on my plate with people mobbing me in every corner. Now I've gotta watch my back for twin devils too!"

Miran huffed and pouted at the thought. Ouran wasn't the idol paradise Mina made it out to be. Its been a week since Miran started school, and she already wants to be homeschooled.

She doesn't understand any of the math lessons, and, when she tries to get help from her teacher, her teacher simply fawns over her music.

 _'What kind of sorcery is this?!' Miran blanked out as she stared at the blackboard, not comprehending any of the numbers and figures that were drawn on it. 'It's been a while since I've been to school, but I can't be this behind!'_

 _The bell rang, and, before anyone could ask her for yet another autograph or invite her to lunch, Miran chased after her math teacher._

 _"Sensei!" Miran called, reached her teacher. Her teacher grinned at the sight of her._

 _"Ah! Mira Mira!" Her teacher exclaimed with a wide, eager grin. Miran smiled slightly, feeling a bit intimidated by her teacher's excitement._

 _"Sensei, could you maybe help me out with–"_

 _"Have I ever told you that I think you're a great singer? I really loved your song SOLO. It really takes my mind off about being single at the momen.."_

 _Miran sweatdropped as she watched her teacher babble on without allowing her to speak at all._

 _'Maybe I can ask someone in class,'_

She can't ask any of her classmates for help without them screaming in her face about how much they love her.

 _"Touya," Miran called as she stood in front of her desk partner. At the sound of his name, a boy turned around. Instantly, his face went aflame._

 _"M-MIRA MIRA!" He cried out in surprise. Miran giggled nervously, averting her eyes to the ground shyly._

 _"U-um," Miran hesitantly started, peering up at the boy for a second before quickly gazing back at the ground. "Do... Can you help me out with something?"_

 _"YES, OF COURSE! I'LL HELP!" The boy shouted as he became redder and redder by the second._

 _'He's turning really red... Is he okay..?' Miran tilted her head slightly and leaned towards him in concern. "Are you feeling okay, Touya?"_

 _"I-I..."_

 _Steam started to pour out of his ears._

 _Miran blinked. 'Is that even possible..?'_

 _"I LOVE YOU MIRA-MIRA!"_

 _The boy combusted and then he plopped on his desk weakly. Miran rushed to check on him in concern._

 _"T-touya?! Touya!"_

 _The devil twins laughed in the background. "She killed him! She killed him!"_

She can't eat lunch without being hunted down by fans for an autograph.

 _'Sushi, sushi, I love sushi~!' Miran hummed happily as she began to open up her bento. Her mouth watered at the sight of food. With her on a break as an idol, she was allowed to break out of her idol diet. She never felt so happy!_

 _With a pair of chopsticks, Miran plucked sushi from her bento. She was just about to have a taste when–_

 _"MIRA MIRA!"_

 _"CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!"_

 _Miran jumped, dropping her sushi. 'How did they know I was here?! This was the best hiding spot I've had all week!'_

 _A crowd of pestering fans surrounded Miran and her vase buddy. Amongst the crowd, Miran spotted two familiar devious faces laughing at her misery. Two and two came together and Miran realized they revealed her hiding spot to her fans for the fifth time this week._

 _Miran glared at the redheaded clones. 'Those devils!'_

She hasn't made any friends.

 _Miran sighed as she walked in the hall alone. She had managed to get some time to herself to explore the school. As the week progressed, it had gotten easier and easier to evade her fans, for they seemed to begin to give her a bit more space now._

 _'Somehow,' Miran slowed to a stop at a window. 'I kinda miss them,'_

 _Miran gazed at the window. She watched as a girl in the garden giggled at something her friend said. She watched as a boy goofed around with his buddies. She watched as she stood in the lone hallway._

 _Miran lowered her gaze to the ground. 'Is it stupid that I kinda hoped to make some friends here..?'_

 _A door opened and a group of beautiful looking boys stepped into the hall. A tall blonde boy waved his hands frantically as he conversed with a casual glasses-wearing boy. A small child-like boy giggled happily as he rode on the shoulders of a tall and silent boy. The redheaded clones laughed at the antics of the leading blonde. A small brunette followed them with an exasperated look on his face. They all walked together step by step, not leaving any one of them behind._

 _Miran observed them silently. A wave of nothingness washed over her._

 _'Even those evil twins have friends,' A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. Miran ignored it and turned her gaze out the window, not noticing the curious glance she got from the small brunette._

And, shes being stalked/bullied/peer-pressured by two redheaded clones.

 _"Have you decided to model for our mother yet?"_

 _"Of course she has, Kaoru. She'd be stupid not to,"_

 _Miran's eye twitched, but she smiled at them politely nevertheless. "Sorry, but I'm on break,"_

 _The twins exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows. 'She never mentioned that before,' "Break?"_

 _Miran nodded, nibbling on an onigiri. "Yes, break. Sorry to disappoint you once more,"_

 _"When will you be off break then?"_

 _Miran shrugged. "I don't know," 'Maybe until I can fade out of the idol life,'_

 _The twins deadpanned and stared at her as Miran nonchalantly continued to eat her lunch._

 _"Well, that's a shame," One twin shrugged. The other twin nodded and shrugged. "I guess we'll have to resort to drastic measures,"_

 _Miran paused eating and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"_

 _"Do it, Kaoru,"_

 _One of the twins took out their cellphone and began to call someone. Miran observed them in confusion._

 _"Hello, Emi-senpai? Yeah, guess what I just found out," The twin started as an evil grin grew on her face. Miran froze at the name of her self-proclaimed biggest fan. 'That can't be good,'_

 _"Mira Mira is going to model for–"_

 _Miran lunged at the boy in an attempt to swipe the phone away from the evil devil. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"So, what will it be?" The twin without the phone smirked. "Have you decided?"_

 _Miran glared at him. "I'M NOT GONNA–"_

 _"She's going to–" The twin with the phone started, smirking down at her. Miran growled as she stood on her toes to swat his phone out of his grip. The twin then took a step back and Miran stumbled._

 _Miran squeaked in her fall. Her arms unwillingly wrapped around the boy's neck for support. The boy dropped his phone and wrapped his arms around her waist. In a quick moment, he tilted his head and his lips inched closer and closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her heart thumped in her chest wildly. Her mind went blank. Miran froze._

 _SNAP_

 _"My, my! Who knew you were so bold, Mira Mira?" The other twin taunted with a smirk on his face. He teasingly waved his phone. On the screen, a picture of her and the other twin embraced in an intimately. Their position indicated that they were sharing a kiss. Miran looked lovesick as she stared into the boy's eyes. He gazed at her with an equal expression of tenderness._

 _Miran felt sick. "W-what..?!"_

 _The twin in her arms snickered. "I know I'm handsome, but you didn't have to throw yourself at me,"_

 _"W-WHAT?!" Miran jumped back from him._

 _The twins grinned evilly as they approached her waving the phone teasingly._

 _"You wouldn't want your fans–"_

 _"–To find this would you?"_

 _Miran trembled, her choppy bangs obscuring her face. "N-no!"_

 _She couldn't have a scandal. Not another one. Every single hate comment and article raced through her mind. The looks of disappointment, hate, and anger. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't true. She didn–_

 _"So what do you say, Mira Mira?"_

 _"I-I..!" Miran started, her voice wavering and cracking._

 _The twins blinked and peered at her curiously. "Hm?"_

 _"I really hate you guys!" Miran cried as she glared angrily at the twins with tears trailing down her cheeks._

 _The twins froze, taken back by her outburst. "W-what?!"_

 _Miran turned around and ran._

"Ahh! I'm so stupid!" Miran groaned, dropping her hand and hiding her face in the armrest. "None of this would have happened if I remembered who Yuzuha was..! Why couldn't I remember who Yuzuha Hitachiin is when I literally wear her clothes?! I have the memory of a fish!"

With a small thud and clack, a wet ping pong ball bounced on the table and onto the floor. Shion gazed at her seemingly offended despite its expressionless gaze.

Miran sat up and white-eyed as she frantically waved her hands. "Sorry! Sorry! I meant goldfish! Goldfish!"

Shion turned away.

Miran gasped dramatically. "But I love you!"

Shion swam into its sunken pirate ship.

"Shion!"

"SHION!"

"COME BACKKK!"

| § |

"Come back!"

"Mira Mira!"

Miran rushed to re-enter the classroom. However, before she could close the door, a girl clung to her arm.

"You never eat lunch with us! Don't be a huge meanie!" The girl whined, childishly stomping her foot as she pouted. Miran cringed. The girl was trying too hard to be cute.

Another girl tugged at Miran's arm. "Yeah!"

Miran smiled as politely as she could. "I'm sorry, but I wish to eat lunch alone,"

"Oh, Mira Mira! You mean you want to eat SOLO?" The girl giggled obnoxiously at her own pun. Miran sweatdropped. 'This girl!'

Miran continued to smile politely. "Yes, I'm awaiting a call,"

As if on cue, Miran's phone began to ring. Based on the ringtone of the phone, Miran realized that one of her younger siblings.

"Ohoho~? Is it from Wookyung oppa?" The girl attempted to snatch Miran's phone. Miran quickly pressed the phone to her chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" Miran gaped at her, amazed at the girl's rudeness. The girl placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "I just wanna talk to Wookyung oppa!"

"B-but it's not Wookyung!" Miran held her phone protectively to her chest. "It's my younger sister!"

"You don't have to pretend, Mira Mira! I know it's Wookyung oppa!" The girl assured, rolling her eyes. The girl's friend nodded furiously. "Yeah, yeah! We approve of you dating our oppa!"

Miran evaded another attempt to snatch her phone. "I'm not dating Wookyung! And, it's my sister whose calling me!"

"Then set me up with him!" The girl grabbed Miran's arm harshly. Miran tried to pull away. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! Set me up with Wookyung oppa!" A hand grabbed Miran's hair. Miran yelped in pain. "Let go of me!"

Miran squeezed her eyes shut. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind.

 _'Can't fight. Can't fight,'_

 _'I don't like Wookyung!'_

 _'Sister is waiting. Sister is calling.'_

 _'Does she even know what oppa means?!'_

 _'I'm not dating anyone!"_

 _'Let go of me!'_

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Everything suddenly stopped.

Miran peered up through her suspended, tangled locks of hair.

A brunette boy glared sternly. He looked feminine for a boy, but that may have been because of his big brown eyes and petite frame.

Miran recognized him. _'It's the boy that hangs out with the shady twins..!'_

"Let her go and give her phone back," The boy commanded. Strangely, the girls obeyed. Miran blinked. _'Why did they listen to him?'_

"Sorry, Haruhi!" The original perpetrator apologized sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Miran's arm. "We were just joking around, but I guess we were a bit too rough,"

Miran frowned as she massaged her tender head. _'Joking around? They almost ripped off my scalp!'_

"No, you were hurting her" The boy, Haruhi, corrected. He frowned. "And, you shouldn't be invading people's privacy like that. It's rude,"

The girls flinched as if they were burned. The girl let go of Miran.

"B-but Haruhi! She was being mean!" The girl defended, looking nervous before turning hateful. "She's keeping the love of my life all to herself!"

Miran flinched at the sudden change in tune. _'Love of her life?'_

"Mira Mira is annoying, trashy, slutty, and selfish! She doesn't deserve Wookyung oppa!" The girl snapped, eyes flashing with anger. The girl continued ranting about how horrible Miran was.

Miran inched away from her, feeling unnerved. Haruhi grabbed Miran's hand and pulled her behind him.

"Princess Lila," Haruhi cut in the girl's rant. He pointed out the door. "Please leave if you have nothing nice to say,"

The girl, Lila, gaped at him. "B-but..! B-but Haruhi!"

"Leave," Haruhi sternly commanded. Lila's eyes welled up with tears as she huffed in anger.

"Fine then! I don't want to be anywhere near this skank anyways!" Lila retaliated. She turned around and stormed away with her friend bustling after her. As soon as Lila disappeared out of sight, Miran let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Did they hurt you?"

Miran blinked before realizing that Haruhi was speaking to her. She waved her hands frantically. "A-ah! No! They didn't..!"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad,"

"Um, thank you for helping me out," Miran bowed before returning a sheepish smile. She tugged shyly at her choppy bangs and averted her eyes to the window. "My fans are a bit over the top... but they mean... well,"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think they're your fans,"

Miran sighed sorrowfully. "They were once," _'Before the scandal. Before Wookyung,'_

"Once?" Haruhi echoed, eyebrows furrowed. Miran shook her head frantically. No, she shouldn't burden Haruhi with more of her problems.

"Nevermind that," Miran dismissed nonchalantly. She offered her bento to Haruhi and smiled. "My food isn't as gourmet as these rich people's, but it's no less delicious. Eat it if you want,"

Haruhi shook his head and politely declined. "No, it's your lunch. You should eat it,"

Miran opened her bento, displaying the delicious looking food. She grinned as she watched Haruhi internally struggle over accepting the food or making sure Miran ate. _'He is surprisingly quite a glutton,'_

"Come on," Miran encouraged. "It's the least I can do for your help,"

Haruhi wavered. "You really should eat,"

Miran's eyes softened, touched at Haruhi's concern. _'It's been a while since someone actually worried over whether I've been eating properly,'_

"Well then," Miran decided with a cheerful smile. "I guess that means we should share. That is if you don't mind?"

Haruhi smiled and pulled out his own lunch box. "Sure, but only if we share mine as well,"

Miran couldn't help but grin. "Sure!"

 _'I guess not everyone here is too bad,'_ Miran hummed in content as Haruhi and she sat down together and ate. _'Haruhi is really nice,'_

She laughed at some funny story Haruhi told her about a host club, and Haruhi laughed at some of Miran's idol misadventures.

"They what?! No way!"

"They did!"

"Oh my god!"

She asked Haruhi about a math problem she had trouble with, and Haruhi sympathized with her on how difficult it was to study in a school full of loud rich people.

"I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet!"

"Four libraries. You'd think one of them would be quiet enough to study in,"

Haruhi complimented Miran's food, and Miran complimented Haruhi's food. They exchanged cooking tips like chittering housewives.

"Your riceballs are cute,"

"Thanks! I just really love pandas. I found the mold in dollar store downtown! There was a duck mold and cat mold, but I didn't have enough to get all three..."

"You shop at the dollar store too?"

"Just 'cause I'm an idol doesn't mean I can't appreciate the art of penny-saving! Besides, who doesn't love delicious and affordable food?"

Miran has never felt so at ease before.

' _Shion, I think I made a friend,'_


	4. Her

"Your notes are so cute, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi glanced over to Honey who sat on the chair beside her with arms supporting his cherub cheeks. Her eyes flickered down to the notes she was taking notes on.

She had borrowed Miran's English notes.

Miran's notes were organized and detailed. On the corners of each page, a small panda was doodled. Instead of regular bullet points, Miran used stars and hearts. Pastel colors highlighted certain words to delineate importance. Pictures of little bunnies speaking added an important note to the side. Despite its cute appearance, it taught Haruhi more English than she had been able to self-learn in a week.

The host club king's ears twitched. "Cute notes?"

'Oh no,' Haruhi deadpanned. "They aren't–"

"HARUHIIIIII!"

Haruhi suddenly found herself squished against Tamaki's chest and spun around with flowers flying around.

"MY DAUGHTER IS FINALLY BEING THE LITTLE GIRL DADDY WANTS HER TO BEEEE!"

"Senpai, let me go!"

The rest of the Host Club approached Miran's notes with curiosity.

"I didn't know Haru-chan draws cute stuff when she takes notes!" Honey chirped over Mori's shoulder.

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"I don't think these are Haruhi's notes," Kyoya stated, eying the notes Haruhi was actually taking.

"Haruhi doesn't take notes like these," Hikaru frowned as he picked Miran's notes up. There was something familiar about the tiny pandas scattered across the page.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed as he picked up Haruhi's actual notes. "These are Haruhi's notes,"

The Host Club scanned over Haruhi's notes.

Haruhi's notes were organized and detailed. No drawings unless they were diagrams. The bullet points got straight to the point. Just a regular yellow highlighter and black pen colored the page. Although both notes had the same content, the styles were completely different.

Altogether, the Host Club concluded.

"Haruhi didn't make the cute notes,"

Tamaki stopped spinning Haruhi around.

"Haruhi didn't make the cute notes..?" Tamaki echoed, each word draining an ounce of life from him. Suddenly, he was in a corner growing mushroom with a gloomy aura above his head. "Haruhi... little girl..."

Haruhi smoothed down her wrinkled uniform. "That's what I was trying to tell you guys. Those aren't my notes,"

"Then whose notes are they?" Hikaru asked as he scanned over Miran's notes.

Kaoru looked over Hikaru's shoulder and attempted to identify the owner of the notes. "We haven't seen you share notes with anyone else in class,"

 _'Besides us,'_ The twins stared down at the notes suspiciously, almost possessively.

Haruhi looked to the side. "Oh, just someone... in class,"

The twins' suspicions increased. "Oh really?"

Tamaki snapped out of his gloom and snatched the notes out of Hikaru's hold. He scanned every cute detail. Notes made so cutely had to have been made by a girl. It had that feminine touch.

"Is this a friend of yours Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, seemingly in deep thought.

Haruhi blinked, scratching her cheek as she mused over how to approach this. "Well, yeah. She offered to help me learn English,"

"She?" A flash of realization sudden passed over the Host Club.

 _'Oh no,'_ Haruhi realized her mistake.

"SO MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND SHE DIDN'T TELL DADDY ABOUT!" Tamaki exclaimed gleefully, running to pull Haruhi into another hug-spin. Haruhi let out an 'omf' as she once again fell victim to Tamaki's antics. "OH! SHE'LL MAKE HARUHI THE LITTLE GIRL DADDY WANTS HER TO BE! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Senpai!"

"INTRODUCE HER TO US!"

"Stop it!"

"I wanna meet her too, Haru-chan!"

"Honey-senpai! Not you too!"

"I'm a bit curious as well," Kyoya admitted, holding Miran's notes in his hands. Tamaki stopped spinning Haruhi around once again. His violet eyes shined brightly.

"MOMMY IS INTERESTED TOO! THAT'S IT!"

Tamaki pulled a blackboard out of nowhere. Written on the blackboard was "Operation Meet Haruhi's Super Secret Girl Friend". The crude drawing of a stick figure girl surrounded by multiple question marks was placed on the center of the board. The Host Club members suddenly surrounded the board, lined up like soldiers.

Haruhi sweatdropped as she watched the Tamaki bark orders and the club members shout back in response.

 _'I knew I shouldn't have studied here...'_

| § |

 _'I knew I shouldn't have pigged out...'_ Miran slumped over her desk with a palm over her stomach. _'Of course, Mina would notice and place me back on that stupid diet...'_

A dragon clawed at the walls of her stomach and roared. _'Feed me!'_

 _'I don't think I can handle drinking any more water... I'm so hungry...'_ Miran whimpered, planting her head on her desk.

A cat riceball was placed on her desk.

Miran shot up to view her savior.

"Where's your lunch?" Haruhi asked, pulling a chair from a nearby desk and sitting across Miran's desk. Miran's eyes welled up with tears of relief.

"Haruhiiii!" Miran cried as she pulled Haruhi's hands into her own. Her eyes shined with gratitude. "You're my hero!"

"Your welcome?" Haruhi said, confused. He tilted his head slightly and blinked. He reminded Miran of a confused puppy. 'C-cute!"

"Sorry," Miran apologized as she picked the riceball up. "It's just that my stupid company has me on another stupid diet, and I'm dying of hunger,"

Haruhi frowned. "They have you on a diet? But you're so skinny!"

"Not skinny enough," Miran sighed, mournfully observing the details of the cat riceball. "I gained like 6 pounds, and I just started my break. If I keep gaining, it'll be harder to lose when I return," _'If I return,'_

"How much do you weigh?"

"103 pounds,"

"How tall are you?"

"I dunno. Last time I checked, 5'7?"

Haruhi shoved the riceball in Miran's mouth.

"You definitely need to eat,"

"ACK!"

A heroic cat sacrificed itself. It befriended the dragon in the stomach. _'Happy!'_

Miran wiped the remaining bits of rice away from her mouth. Her taste buds tingled with the delicious flavors of the cat riceball.

"You've got to tell me your recipe,"

"I'll tell you when you gain 5 more pounds,"

"Hey! This is my job like it or not!"

"Why do you put up with it?" Haruhi placed another cat riceball on Miran's desk. "I mean, you don't seem to like being an idol at all,"

"It's a long story," Miran shrugged as she contemplated evading answering the question but ultimately deciding to somewhat indulge her new friend. "Buuut, long story short, I needed money,"

"Now, the real question is why do _you_ put up with being a host?" Miran pointed at Haruhi accusingly. "You don't seem like the kind of person, Mr. Honor Student,"

"It's a long story," Haruhi deadpanned as he glanced off to the side, wincing at the not so far off memory of a broken vase. He suddenly caught the glimpse of six very familiar looking Host Club members peeking into the classroom. He narrowed his eyes, causing Tamaki to squeak and the Hosts to hide.

"What?" Miran observed Haruhi's displeased expression and narrowed her eyes. In an attempt to break the silence that floated over them, Miran joked. "It's not like they're holding you hostage to pay off some debt or something, right?"

"SHE KNOWS!"

Miran jumped, startled as a flamboyant blonde boy jumped in the classroom and pointed at her accusingly. Haruhi facepalmed.

"Gentlemen! New mission! Operation: Haruhi is totally not a girl!" The blonde announced. The group of boys behind him nodded. "Right!"

"Haruhi's a girl?" Miran never felt so confused before in her life. _'What the hell is going on?'_

At the snap of his fingers, the evil twins appeared at his side. The twins' eyes glinted. Miran sunk in her seat with wide eyes filled with fear.

"H-Haruhi?!" Miran called for some kind of help. She turned to Haruhi only to find her being guarded by a very tall stoic man and a child that attempted to look threatening.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! It's not what you think!" Haruhi tried to reason as she tried to break free from their protection.

"Tie her up!"

"Yes, Boss!"

In a blink of an eye, Miran found herself wrapped up with rope. Miran went white-eyed. _'Where the hell did they get a rope from?!'_

"Hey! Let me go!" Miran squirmed and thrashed as she was hoisted up over the shoulder of the very tall man. The child from before childishly glared up at her and wagged his finger 'no'. "You're coming with us!"

"To the clubroom!"

Tamaki led the Host Club out the classroom with Miran being held captive.

"Kyoya! Stop him! Miran doesn't know anything!" Haruhi demanded.

"I would," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing the glasses to glint. "Unfortunately, she knows too much now,"

"Kyoya!"

| § |

 _'It's official,'_ Miran mused. _'I hate this school,'_

"MOMMY, WHAT DO WE DO?"

"We simply swear her into secrecy, Daddy," Kyoya scribbled in his notebook.

Flowers floated over Honey's head as he clutched his small bunny. "No one will reveal Haru-chan's under our watch, right Takashi?"

"Ah,"

"HARUHI, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU!" Tamaki pushed Haruhi towards the changing rooms.

Haruhi deadpanned as she resisted. "Senpai, you're being unreasonable,"

"I say we initiate amnesia, Boss," One of the twins suggested as the other held up a bat threateningly towards Miran.

Miran barred her teeth. "Oh, I _dare_ you..!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, although we can afford to pay her medical bills, as hosts we cannot afford to damage an international idol," Kyoya clicked his pen and set down his notebook. Tamaki seemed to freak out even more upon learning that Miran was an idol.

"THEN THAT MEANS THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW HARUHI IS A GIRL!" Tamaki gasped in horror. He then drifted into a cloud of delusional where Haruhi became an idol and got married and he–

Miran popped his nightmare bubble with a groan. "You're wasting my class time for this?!"

"Do not fret, Miss Kagamine. The Host Club will excuse your absence," Kyoya informed. Miran's eye twitched.

"Again, you're wasting my class time for _this_?!"

One of the twins leaned on her chair. "You can't honestly prefer being in class,"

"Over being with us, Princess," The other twin whispered in her ear.

Miran bit towards them threateningly. They backed away, chuckling. She huffed in annoyance as they stuck out their tongue at her teasingly.

"Look, for the _hundredth_ time," Miran droned, glaring at the hosts. "Haruhi is my _friend_. I don't care whether he's a she or she's a he. I'm not going to go and babble on about a secret that isn't mine to tell,"

It seemed as though this time her words were finally going through the member's heads.

Miran relaxed a bit. _'I guess they can pay attention after getting over their stupid dramat–'_

"That's a wonderful speech, Miss Kagamine, but I'm afraid we'll need more assurance than that," Kyoya informed, pushing his glasses. Miran wanted to tear out her hair.

"What more do you need?!" Miran cried out, completely exasperated. "A contract?! A blood pact?!"

The twins snickered.

 _'Oh,'_ A light bulb flickered in Miran's head at the evil twins' laughter. _'Ohh!'_

"Wait," Miran paused. "I have a proposition,"

"A proposition?" Kyoya echoed. Miran nodded. Her previous panic-filled eyes turned to a determined purple.

"The Hitachiin twins have a rather scandalous, career-wrecking photo of me," Miran's amethyst eyes flickered towards the suddenly unsmiling twins. "In return for keeping my stupid career, I won't tell a soul about Haruhi,"

Miran gazed fiercely back at the members. "That's your assurance,"

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki called, surprisingly serious. "Is this true?"

The twins shrugged nonchalantly as they attempted to pretend not to care. "We needed it to convince her to model for our mother since she kept refusing, but I guess that's that,"

Tamaki pondered deeply for a moment as he gazed at Miran. Miran shifted uncomfortably in her tied up seat.

With a snap of the fingers and a blinding smile, Tamaki kneeled before Miran and held out his hand to shake.

"Princess Miran, it's a deal,"

Miran stared at him, feeling out of breath at the sight of his sincerity.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't shake your hand, you know, being tied up and all. I'll totally shake your hand though if you just unti–OOF!"

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, MY DEAR DAUGHTER!"

"ACK!"

"Aw, Boss, you killed her,"

* * *

 **| § | HAPPII END | § |**

 **Ah,** heyo **! Author Happiirin here..! ( 'u W 0')/**

 **Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet... I just wanted to say thanks for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! (/) I didn't expect to get any at all... but ahh! My heart's touched! Thank you! I hope you all enjoy the future chapters as well!**

 **Happy days!**


	5. Love is Not Over

"Honestly, I've only heard one of your songs,"

Miran set down her teacup and gasped dramatically with her hand clutching her heart in mock pain. Haruhi sipped her tea quietly and daintily, hiding a small smile behind the small cup.

"Ouch, I'm quite hurt, Haruhi," Miran teased with a smile. "How could you? I thought we were friends,"

"We are," Haruhi hummed. "But I don't really care much about idols,"

"Aish, so mean," Miran pouted as she went to take another sip from her tea. "But, in all honesty, I don't care much for idols either,"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "But you're an idol?"

"Situational irony, my dear Haruhi, situational irony," Miran waved her off dismissively, suddenly keenly aware of the not-so-far lingering eyes on her and Haruhi. "Anyways, which song?"

"Which song?"

"Which song did you hear?" Miran clarified as she tilted her head curiously.

"Ah, I know the song, but I don't know the song's name," Haruhi sheepishly admitted. Miran grinned. _'So cute!'_

"Then how about you sing it for me?"Miran suggested, giggling innocently as she unknowingly set off a ticking time bomb.

"DADDY WANTS TO HEAR HARUHI SING!"

And just like that, the peaceful music room burst into life.

"Haruhi is going to sing?"

"I want to hear!"

"I bet he sounds cute!"

"HARUHI! HARUHI!"

Haruhi and Miran deadpanned. _'Ah, that's right. We're still here,'_

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared at his command like soldiers ready for combat. "Bring a microphone!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Haruhi and Miran watched helplessly as the twins ran off to bring a microphone.

"They can't be serious," Miran watched Mori haul a huge speaker in front of a sleek grand piano.

Haruhi looked exasperated as she watched Kyoya adjust the settings on the microphone. "They are,"

"Haruhi, I am _so_ sorry," Miran solemnly apologized.

"It's fine," Haruhi sighed. "They're always like this,"

"'This' as in... overly-enthusiastic?" Miran watched as Tamaki elegantly stepped in front of the piano. Girls gather around the grand piano, whispering among each other and giggling with excitement.

Haruhi huffed. "No, 'this' as in overly-idiotic,"

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it," Miran sweatdropped. She noted how Tamaki looked almost angelic in the white glow that reflected off the piano. With just a touch, the piano hummed in content. ' _If anything, I'd say that it seems they're passionate about things they really care about. Like Haruhi,'_

However, the spell was broken the moment Haruhi was suddenly shoved towards the microphone stand.

"I'm not singing!"

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki led a sea of whining girls and Hosts.

"I don't even know the lyrics," Haruhi protested as she pushed away from the microphone that was being pushed to her face.

"We could simply find them online," Kyoya typed away at his computer, glasses flashing dangerously as if to warn her against upsetting the guests.

"But I don't even know the song," Haruhi argued, looking around for some sort of help.

"We could simply ask Miss Kagamine,"

"B-but–"

Her eyes landed on Miran who gazed at the piano almost wistfully with twitching fingers, and, suddenly, she knew what to do.

' _Sorry, Miran,'_

"Actually," Haruhi began hesitantly, eyes shifting timidly to the ground. She peeked at the crowd almost shyly before admitting. "I'd like you ladies to listen to Miran's song from Miran herself,"

And just like that, Haruhi switched the tides of attention to Miran.

Miran, like a deer caught in the headlights, froze.

"Oh! It's Mira Mira!"

"Ah, I think my brother is a fan of hers,"

"I've never heard her songs before,"

"If Haruhi likes it, then I like it,"

"Do you think my father will disown me for listening to commoner music?"

Miran twitched as she smiled politely. _'Don't let it get to you,'_

"I know you ladies want to hear me sing, but," Haruhi gazed into the crowd with a soft smile.

The whispers went quiet.

Everyone gazed at her.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to you,"

 **LUB DUB**

"KYAHHHH!"

"HARUHI IS SO CUTE!"

"I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR SONG!"

A few girls sprawled onto a couch, fanning themselves.

Tamaki covered his tomato-esque face with his hand.

The twins clutched their hearts.

The Host Club, in general, looked very attacked by Haruhi's unintentional cuteness.

 _'I don't blame them,'_ Miran willed her racing heart to calm down as she held a hand over it. _'Even I feel attacked. By the dedication of my own song! How?!'_

As everyone attempted to regain their composure (or life), Miran watched Haruhi glanced around in confusion, completely unaware of the number of deaths she nearly caused.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are one dangerous weapon," Miran stage-whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi glanced back at her looking more confused than exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

Miran shook her head disapprovingly and sighed. "Please, never become an idol. You'd kill off your fans,"

"...What?" Haruhi looked even more lost.

Miran simply laughed. "Nevermind that. Just tell me which song to sing and I'll do it,"

"Oh, right!" Haruhi's eyes flashed in remembrance. "Sorry I put you up for it without asking you first,"

Miran waved dismissively. "No worries, no worries. I caused this problem in the first place. Anyways. Do you remember the title?"

' _Imagine she was just lying. Maybe she didn't even care to listen to your music,'_ She sang teasingly in the back of her head.

"Ah, I don't remember the name..." Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Miran's smile twitch. "Not even a line?" ' _See? Why would she waste her tim––'_

"Oh!" Haruhi stamped a small fist into the palm of her hand in remembrance. "Something about love not being over..?"

Miran's heart unintentionally clenched as Miran inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Nevertheless, she smiled. "Ah, that's actually the title, you know?"

"Really?" Haruhi blink, before smiling softly. "It's a great song, Miran,"

Miran couldn't stop herself from grinning. ' _She liked it,'_

"Well, I guess I'll get started then," Miran hummed, bringing the microphone stand next to the piano.

"Right now?" Haruhi asked, glancing back to the room of still recovering soldiers.

Miran nodded.

"But they're still... dead? Shouldn't you wait until they pay attention?"

Miran flashed Haruhi a confident smile. "An artist doesn't wait for the limelight, Haruhi,"

And she began.

| § |

 _"All I can do is watch you as your silhouette fades from sight,"_

Kanako Kasugazaki sat alone in the motionless teacup, waiting for the one who was supposed to be next to her.

 _"Time follows you, along with the flowing of the long night,"_

Where has the time gone? What had happened? Why weren't they like they used to be when they were kids?

 _"Why, you're far away, why?"_

He's going off, isn't he?

 _"So far that my heart can't reach you,"_

Why is he going? Why Europe?

 _"Tell me why, farther away, why?"_

Why can't he stay here with her?

 _"Do I just not exist in your eyes anymore, oh!"_

He hasn't even spoken to her about it! She's his fiance! Doesn't she have the right to know?!

 _"Loving is pain, so much pain, so much pain, yeah,"_

Oh god, she loves him so much... So much...

 _"Saying goodbye is no less pain, but hurts even more instead,"_

Will he even say goodbye? What if–?!

 _"Tell me how do I go on if you're not here,"_

What is she supposed to do while he's gone for who knows how long?!

 _"Give me your love, give me your love,"_

He stopped loving her, didn't he?

 _"Come back into my lonely arms,"_

How will I get him to fall in love with me again?

 _"Loving is pain, so much pain, so much pain, yeah,"_

He didn't care. He didn't care which boy it was.

 _"Saying goodbye is no less pain, but hurts even more instead,"_

He hasn't said anything about anything!

 _"Tell me how do I go on if you're not here,"_

I'm running out of time. What do I do?!

 _"Give me your love, give me your love,"_

They're nothing compared to you.

 _"Come back into my lonely arms,"_

Why can't you just be mine? Why? Why are you leaving? Why don't you love me? Our love can't be ov–

 _"Love is not over, over, over,"_

She paused.

 _"Love is not over, over, over,"_

She peered over her shoulder and past all the other beautiful teacups.

 _"Love is not over, over, over,"_

Past the boys he didn't care for.

 _"Love is not over, over, over,"_

She hasn't tried Haruhi yet.

 _'Maybe this isn't the end,'_

| § |

 _'Ah, it's coming to an end,'_

"Loving is pain, so much pain, so much pain, yeah,"

Miran's finger softly fluttered across the keys, leaving butterfly kisses at each note.

"Saying goodbye is no less pain,"

Miran gently lingered before concluding.

"But hurts even more instead..."

The piano lulled the notes to silence as Miran let them go.

 _'But an absence without a goodbye hurts the most...'_ Miran mused in the silence of the song. _'I should have added that...'_

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Miran flinched at the sudden sound of praise and applause. She looked back wide-eyed into the audience. _'Oh god, I forgot I'm still here,'_

"That was beautiful!"

"I don't know why I'm crying!"

"Ha-Haruhi! Wahhh!"

"I didn't know commoner music could be so nice!"

Miran smiled timidly and bowed respectfully. "A-ah, thank you..."

"How did you sing so beautifully?" A girl stepped towards her with eyes shining with admiration. "I can never get the notes right!"

Miran took a step back and averted her eyes to the ground. "I practice a lot?" _'But I... one of the notes didn't sound quite right...'_

"That song was so sad and, yet, so full of hope! You're amazing!"

Miran bowed. "Thank you..." _'A-amazing?'_

"Mira Mira, where can I buy your album?!"

"I want to hear more of your music!"

"When is your next concert?!"

All the bowing and stepping back in the world could not save Miran from being surrounded by girls turned fans. It wasn't long until Miran's uneasy face disappeared in the crowd.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Haruhi asked, sweatdropping as she watched Miran attempted to scribble her way out of the crowd through autographs. Kyoya scribbled into his notebook, apparently calculating an unforeseen fortune.

"It appears Miss Kagamine was quite a hit with the ladies," Kyoya commented idly. "Perhaps we could benefit from this,"

"Mira-chan's really good! She should perform in the ball, Kyo-chan!" Honey suggested, eyes sparkling with excitement. Flowers floated above his head. "Don't you think so, Takeshi?"

"Ah,"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, causing them to glint ominously. "Perhaps if Haruhi puts in a good word for us,"

 _'Money grubbing devil,'_ Haruhi deadpanned. "No,"

Honey glomped Haruhi and gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. "Pretty please, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi twitched before giving in. "Fine,"

"Yaaay~!"

 _'I'm so sorry, Miran,'_ Knowing that the Host club wouldn't give up until they get a yes, Haruhi's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Hikaru and Kaoru rested their arms on both sides of Haruhi's shoulders.

"You know, for someone whose job is to sing in front of people, Miran is surprisingly quite shy," Hikaru observed as Miran timidly accepted the praise of the customers. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I honestly expected her to run out on us," Kaoru idly commented, watching Miran awkwardly comfort an emotional customer. "She usually runs away from crowds," _'And us,'_

The twins glanced at each other with the same question weighing on their minds.

' _Can she even be the model Mom wants her to be?'_

Haruhi pensively gazed at Miran as she hastily bowed in appreciation for the praise thrown her way. "Well, she is a bit shy... But…"

Instantly, the image of Miran singing along with the tune of the piano completely absorbed and confident flashed in her mind.

The way she unknowingly captured the attention and eased the room back to a light-hearted reality.

The way she wasn't afraid to sing in front of people who didn't want to give her a chance.

"She is definitely an idol," Haruhi concluded, smiling as she watched Miran sigh in relief after signing the final autograph.

The twins glanced down at Haruhi before looking back at Miran.

' _Well… She isn't completely hopeless,'_

Miran smiled contently at her newly-converted fans.

"My brother is going to be so jealous!" A girl gleefully said to another. The other girl nodded fervently in agreement.

"We should go to a Mira Mira concert together!"

"Have you followed her on Chitter?"

"Oh my god! Her posts are so cute!"

Miran closed her eyes and smiled in content at the happy noise surrounding her. _'They're so cute... I'm glad they liked my song,'_

 _'It was just one song. What makes you think they'll like your other songs?'_ She nagged in the depth of her thoughts.

Miran opened her eyes and frowned slightly. A seed of doubt planted in her head.

 _'Maybe they're only being polite because Haruhi recommended it,'_

Her gaze lowered to the ground.

 _'That's right. They weren't interested in me to begin wi–'_

"C'ÉTAIT MAGNIFIQUE!"

Long arms wrapped around Miran.

"ACK!"

All Miran could see was violet fabric.

"MY DAUGHTER IS SO TALENTED!"

Tamaki spun Miran around with sparkles flying around him as he sprouted more French praises. Miran felt her sense of direction and stability whirl away. And then he stopped.

"Tell me," His expressive, violet eyes suddenly serious. "How did you write such a beautiful masterpiece?"

Miran swayed from side to side, eyes and head spinning.

"H-hard work?" ' _Write. Sing. Dance. Practice,'_

"Hard work?"

"A-and inspiration?" _'Everything. Music. Beauty. Everything,'_

"Inspiration?"

Miran couldn't form the words.

"M-my fans?" _'All. Everything. For,'_

But, somehow, Tamaki understood everything.

"Très bien! Magnifique! Tu es une étoile!"

He spun and spun and spun.

And all Miran could think and think and think was:

 _'He actually liked it..?'_

| § |

 _'They don't like me,'_

A sinking feeling.

『pan-dieeee』

she really let herself loose look at that flab

『miranieclie❤︎』

what is she doing? isnt she going to have a comeback soon?

『pan-dieeee』

obviously not. idols diet to lose weight for comebacks. all the lazy ass has been doing is get fat

『miranieclie❤︎』

shame i was actually looking forward to a new album

『miramirara』

dont even bother. her new songs are trash. i miss the old mira mira ㅠㅠ

『princess_kimi』

she thinks shes all that cuz she goes to that rich kids school

『pan-dieeee』

i heard she even gave them a concert FOR FREE

『miranieclie❤︎』

what a bitch

『princess_kimi』

she only cares about the rich kids now

Likes: 3.4M

Miran watched her recently posted a photo of her posing next to roses received more and more comments. She hoped that the likes would exceed the number of hate comments she received.

But the likes never rose over 1,407,000.

 _'It's okay,'_ Miran swallowed hard. _'You can fix this. You can fix this,'_

"Shion! Wanna see how many sit-ups I can do?"

Miran slid her plate to the side.

* * *

 **| § | HAPPI END | § |**

 **Hi (;;) Sorry I took so long, but I finally got this chapter to work in a way I was satisfied with. ()**

 **Anyways, its summer break and college stuff is over for now, so I'll have more time to write now. ^^**

 **Alsooo, if you haven't noticed by now, the chapter titles are the titles to actual songs (mostly KPop songs for now). In case you want to listen to them, I'll have the name of the artist at the end of each chapter for you to find them with. So far the Photogenic's playlist is:**

 **instagram -DEAN**

 **SOLO -Jennie**

 **Lonely -Jonghyun**

 **Her -BTS**

 **Love is Not Over -BTS**

 **I'm picking songs that have some sort of meaning towards the chapter. Like:**

 **instagram** **highlights the problems with social media. Sometimes people are way too unkind to others on social media simply because they can. They don't stop and think about how their comments may affect the owner of the post because all they see is a picture of the life and self the poster is presenting. To Pictogram, Miran is a picture that they can praise or hate. There is no Miran in this chapter because there is no Miran in Pictogram––just a picture.**

 **SOLO** **demonstrates that you should be true to yourself. While the song is mostly about being sincere and confident after a breakup, I thought that the powerfulness that emanates from this song could demonstrate who Mira Mira is and who Miran yearns to be. As an idol, Miran isn't sincere. Not to herself and not to her fans.** **And she doesn't want that.**

 **Lonely is pretty self-explanatory. The lyrics and the music itself emphasizes the nature of loneliness and the yearning to want to share these feelings to someone, anyone who'd care. Jonghyun is a genius poet who could make you feel this yearning through one simple, tender, and sincere song. I feel that if Miran were a real-life idol this song is the song she'd probably be listening or humming to herself in the lonely hallway.**

 **Her is sort of a summary of the chapter. Here not only does Miran realizes that Haruhi is a girl but she also plants herself into the world and care of Haruhi. In Her, BTS reflects the fear of being you and rejecting the real you for the fake you as you search to be loved by this Her. Her in this chapter can be the Her that is Haruhi but it can also be the Her in which Miran chooses to care for Haruhi regardless of her gender or status but is also afraid to be completely herself.**

 **Love is Not Over** **describes how a relationship becomes distant and how one should not give up on their love. This song served as a hint towards the Kanako and the teacup boy problem. I wanted to demonstrate how Miran can inspire people with 'her' music 'cause I can't just write an idol character without making her an actually competent in her profession. Otherwise, Miran would just be a bumbling fool of an idol who logically shouldn't even be the popular idol I'm presenting her as.**

 **So yeah. These are quick explanations that I'll try to leave at the end of each chapter from today onwards. Feel free to recommend some songs to me. If you think that they fit in with Miran or anyone of the Host Club members or part of the story, drop the song! Kpop, Jpop, classical, even country! Drop it! Music is music, and I'd love to hear a song that you hold dear to your heart!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
